Quan Chi
'|align=center}} Quan Chi is a character in the Mortal Kombat series. He made his debut in the animated series, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. His first video game appearance was Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, and first became playable in Mortal Kombat 4. He is also a frequently appearing, major villain in the series. About Quan Chi Quan Chi is the most powerful sorcerer and necromancer in the Netherrealm and a primary villain in the Mortal Kombat series. Quan Chi combines both cunning and brute force in his never-ending plots to overtake not only Earthrealm, but all of reality. He is an opportunist and will ally himself with anyone who can help him further his own goals. He is notable in particular for his ruthlessness and pragmatism. His manipulative and deceptive nature has earned him many enemies, including Sub-Zero and Scorpion, the latter whose entire family and clan that he destroyed. Only Shinnok, Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung and Delia can match Quan Chi's skills as a sorcerer. Appearance Quan Chi appears as a very tall, well built man with red eyes. Among his distinct features is his completely white skin. He is also completely bald, devoid of any hair on his head or face. There also appears to be a tilak on his forehead. In his first appearance, he wore a heavy green uniform with spike-studded black armor and originally, with a yin-yang emblem on it, which seems regal, he uses it for formal gatherings. During his escape from Scorpion in the Netherrealm, he has discarded some of his clothing, leaving him with half a portion of his armor and new black gloves, his torso bare otherwise. He later magically carves the inscriptions of the tomb of the Dragon King's army onto his body as somewhat becoming his tattoos. On his belt he now bears the authentic Amulet of Shinnok. The MK team seems to be fond of Quan Chi's Deadly Alliance outfit, as he retains this design in every game released following Deadly Alliance, even games that chronologically predate it. As of Mortal Kombat X, Quan Chi sports a new outfit that combines traits of both his MK4 and DA-onwards appearances. While he is still topless, he now wears an armored cuirass with spikes on his collar, reminiscent of his MK4 outfit. Combat Characteristics Powers and abilities After his mastery of sorcery, Quan Chi is known in the Netherrealm as the most powerful sorcerer ever seen. Despite being a formidable opponent in combat, his skills in sorcery and magic far outweigh his fighting abilities. He is a master of necromancy, as he is able to reanimate the dead into his service as he deems fit. He is also capable of freely traveling through the realms through portals that he will summon at will. He is also able to link currents of souls to these portals as well. Similar to Shang Tsung, he is able to soul steal and shape shift, however, he is also able to retrieve souls of warriors that have died by other means. Quan Chi is also able to create false copies of himself to trick his enemies into their own demise. He is also able to oversee the events of other realms by projecting his consciousness, and can also communicate to agents he has deployed in these realms. Other powers of his include conjuration, illusion, and alteration spells that are under his leisure. Quan Chi is also manipulative, as he can effortlessly lead his victim to their own undoing with false promises rather than using his sorcery to destroy them. He also seems to frequently get his hands on powerful artifacts and mysterious anomolies that can enhance his own powers or even further his own agenda. Some of these artifacts are Shinnok's amulet, The Living Weapon, Onaga's undead army, the immortal skull placed on Quan Chi's armor in MKX, his fortress in outworld, etc. Signature moves *'Green Flaming Skull:' Quan Chi fires a skull of green magical energy at his opponent. This is called Skull Ball in MK 2011. In MKX, this is called Skull and is fired from his head, not from his hands, and can also be performed in the air, which follows a downwards route. If performed inside a Black Magic circle, it will drain the opponent's Super Meter whenever it hits. (MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:A, MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Skull Chomp and it knocks the opponent farther back, as well as having increased damage. **In MKX, the enhanced version is called Demon Skull. It's larger, does more damage than the normal version and also hits ducking opponents. *'Rising Star:' Quan Chi slides and kicks his opponent from below. (MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:A) *'Magnet Force:' A special move that disables the opponent's weapon from being used or withdrawn for the remainder of the match. In Mortal Kombat 4, this move is called Weapon Steal, and it would snatch the weapon from the opponent's hand and move it into Quan Chi's hands. (MK4, MKG, MK:A) *'Tele Stomp:' Quan Chi teleports high, disappearing on the game's camera, and reappears above the opponent, stomping them numerous times. In Armageddon, this is called Body Stomp where he stomps the opponent multiple times. In MK 2011 and MKX, this is called Sky Drop, in which he only stomps the opponent once, and can also be performed in the air. In MKX, he stomps the opponent directly in the head to knock them down. (MK4, MKG, MK:A, MK 2011, MKX) ** In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Sky Stomp, and has Quan Chi stomp two additional times on the opponent's chest before kicking them away. ** In MKX, the enhanced version is called Sky Krush. After the initial head stomp, Quan Chi will grab the opponent's head to slam their face against the floor three times and then throw them away. It's also armored on the way up. *'Air Throw:' In air, Quan Chi grabs his opponent and falls down with him, hitting only his enemy as Quan Chi lands on him. (MK4, MKG) *'Trance:' Quan Chi hypnotizes his opponent with his mystical powers, causing them to fall under his control, and making the foe walk towards him, giving him an opportunity for a free hit. In MKX, Quan Chi also seems to absorb a portion of his opponent's soul while performing this (although he won't get anything from it), but the duration of the move has been greatly decreased. (MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Mesmerize. The opponent's super meter will deplete while under the spell. **In MKX, the enhanced version is called Deep Trance. It reaches the full screen and has increased damage. *'Ground Burst:' A move where Quan Chi points at the ground causing a light to summon from the floor, with a small knock-back. There are close, medium, and far versions of the move. In MKX, this is a laser beam that trips the opponent if it hits. If performed inside a Black Magic circle, it will drain the opponent's Super Meter whenever it hits. (MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced versions are called Ground Blast. A laser beam comes down on the burst. This is unblockable. **In MKX, this move can be enhanced right after it hits the opponent, which will cause a larger second beam to strike them and throw them in the air. *'Skeletal Boost:' Quan Chi summons a skeletal hand that either boosts his damage or regenerates health until he gets hit. Until the effect wears off or is removed, Quan Chi cannot use the move again. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Skeletal Buff which adds both buffs to Quan Chi. *'Black Magic': Quan Chi casts a purple magic circle on the floor around himself. If Skulls or Ground Bursts (and their enhanced versions) are performed while in this circle, they will be purple as well and drain the opponent's Super Meter whenever they hit. (MKX - Sorcerer Variation) *'Final Hex': Quan Chi casts a red magic circle on the floor around his opponent. Whenever they stay in this circle, they will take three times more chip damage than they'd normally do. (MKX - Sorcerer Variation) *'Dark Curse': Quan Chi casts a green magic circle on the floor around himself. Whenever he stays in this circle, he will have armor for one enemy hit. If he leaves the circle and re-enters it, he will have armor for another hit as long as he remais in there, and so on. (MKX - Sorcerer Variation) *'Portal Grab': Quan Chi opens portals behind him and his opponent to pull the opponent through them and slam them on the floor in front of him. (MKX - Warlock Variation) **The enhanced version is called Portal Stab. Instead of putting his arm in the portal to pull the opponent, Quan Chi pushes his sword through it to stab the opponent's back, making them fall on their knees and then on the ground. If used on an airborne enemy, it won't make them fall on the ground, but leave them standing on it. *'Demon Spawn': Quan Chi summons a Netherrealm bat to assist him in battle. It will fly above him until a command is given, or disintegrate in ember particles after some time if not used. (MKX - Summoner Variation) **'Demon Grab': The bat flies at the enemy to bite their neck multiple times and then fly away. This can't be blocked, but can be ducked or jumped. **'Demon Strike': The bat dives directly at the enemy, disintegrating as it hits them and knocking them back. This also hits ducking enemies. **'Demon Spark': The bat spits a fireball at the enemy, disappearing after it. **'Rising Demon': In a swift move, the bat flies down and then back up to uppercut the opponent. Only hits very close opponents. **'Demon Swoop': The bat flies away from the screen and quickly returns, swooping near the floor to hit the enemy and trip them, disintegrating as it does so. *'X-Ray Move - Amulet Assault:' Quan Chi takes the Amulet from his belt, and fires a burst of energy into his opponents face, mesmerizing them. He then tosses his opponent a skull and forces them to hit themselves in the head with it causing damage to the skull, then makes them snap their own neck. (MK 2011) *'X-Ray Move - Skull Krusher:' Quan Chi throws two green magical skulls at his opponent, stunning them while he walks through a portal behind himself to reappear next to them. As they're reeling around, he slams two more green magical skulls against his opponent's own, crushing it. He then kicks them through another portal, which opens in the air dropping his enemy back on the ground. Quan Chi drops down onto his opponent, stomping his foot down on his/her neck, breaking it and dislocating the jaw. (MKX) Other moves *'Throw (Forward):' Quan Chi grabs his opponent and summons a green skull. He then uses the skull to bash his opponent in the face and stomach, knocking them away. (MK 2011) *'Throw (Backwards):' Quan Chi grabs his opponent and summons a green skull, which he sticks onto the opponent's shoulder. The skull bites the opponent's neck repeatedly, causing him/her pain. Quan Chi laughs, then grabs his opponent again and flings them behind him. (MK 2011) *'Throw': Quan Chi grabs his opponent and throws them into a portal. The opponent then falls through a portal from above and Quan Chi blasts them with energy from the skull on his cuirass. (MKX) *'Throw': Quan Chi lifts his foe up & suplexes them into the floor while shouting random gibberish. If performed too close to a wall, he will instead whipslam his foe to the ground. (MK4) *'Double Knee Stomp:' Quan Chi grabs his foe by the shoulders, jumping up & quickly drives both feet into their kneecaps, forcing them completely backward before flipping away. (MK4) *'Portal Kick': Quan Chi passes his leg through a portal to make it kick his opponent's back. (MKX - Warlock Variation) Fatalities *'Fatality Steal:' Quan Chi simply imitates the 2nd Fatality of his opponent. (MK4, MKG) *'Leg Beatdown:' Quan Chi grabs and rips off one of his opponent's legs and beats the helpless victim to death with the severed appendage. In MK 2011, it is called Beat Down, and Quan Chi beats the opponent´s head twice, causing it to explode, before proceeding to beat the rest of the body with the victim´s leg. (MK4, MKG, MK 2011) *'Neck Stretch:' Quan Chi hops onto his opponent's shoulders, grabs them by the head, and pulls on it. The opponent's neck is stretched out and the strain leads to the opponent's demise. In MK:TE, Quan Chi breaks his opponent's neck two times instead of stretching it. (MK:DA) *'On Your Knees:' Quan Chi summons a green broadsword and does a quick spin, slicing his opponent's shins off. While the opponent is still standing up on their stumps, Quan Chi slices off the opponent's head. Quan Chi then catches the head as it falls down and holds it up in victory. (MK 2011) *'Mind Game:' Quan Chi summons a sword floating freely in the air. Then he hypnotizes the victim to walk through the sword, piercing his/her mouth until the victim reaches the handle of the sword. He then telekinetically lifts the victim's body into the air slicing their abdomen in half and the drops the rest of the body on the sword, splitting the victim completely in half. The sword disappears after the victim is bisected. (MKX) *'Both Ends:' Quan Chi opens two portals, one to his left and one to his right, before pushing the opponent into a portal and grabbing the leg. He quickly catches the arm through the other portal. Finally he closes both portals, snapping the opponent in half. He then throws the body to the ground. (MKX) Other finishers *'Babality:' Quan Chi opens a portal and summons a skull which falls down and hits him on the head, causing him to cry. (MK 2011) *'Brutality #1 - Kurb Stomp:' Quan Chi does a Sky Krush, dropping into a portal and landing on the opponent's head. He then proceeds to slam their face onto the ground until their head explodes. (MKX - Secret - Humiliation Version) *'Brutality #2 - Skull Transplant:' Quan Chi summons a Skull that flies into the opponent. Upon contact, the skull destroys their head and takes its place. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Touch of Death:' Quan Chi absorbs his opponent's life essence through a Trance and leaves their skeletal remains on the floor. (MKX - Sorcerer Variation) *'Brutality #4 - Blood Shower:' Quan Chi grabs his opponent and throws them into a portal. Another portal appears above Quan Chi, and a rain of blood gushes down from it on him, followed by the opponent's head shortly after. (MKX - Warlock Variation) *'Brutality #5 - Puggles' Wrath:' Quan Chi summons a Demon Spawn to eat away the opponent's neck. It continues to eat it until the head is ripped, and as it flies away it carries the severed head until dropping it on the floor. (MKX - Summoner Variation) Appearances in other media Film Quan Chi was supposed to make an appearance in the second movie Mortal Kombat: Annihilation and played by a Thai actor. There have also been reports of a completely alternate ending to the film, where Shinnok is seen in the Netherrealm conversing with the sorcerer Quan Chi, who is otherwise not seen in the film. All the ending consists of is Shinnok asking if everything is going according to plan, Quan Chi nods yes, and they both leave. (Deleted Scenes only) Michael Rogers portrays Quan Chi in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. After Hanzo Hasashi witnesses the death of his family, he kneels down in agony, then is stabbed from behind by an ice dagger, apparently Sub-Zero's. After Hasashi is frozen to death, "Sub-Zero" (alongside Shang Tsung) morphs into Quan Chi, and asks Hasashi to offer his services to the Netherrealm for Mortal Kombat, so that he can exact his revenge against Sub-Zero. Hasashi is engulfed in flames, resurrecting as Scorpion and accepting Quan Chi's offer, not knowing that Quan Chi is framing Sub-Zero. Television Quan Chi made his debut in the animated series, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, which aired a year before the Mythologies game. In the episode "The Secret of Quan Chi", he used his sorcery to turn everyone on Earth against each other, creating pandemonium and chaos that Earth's heroes were forced to overcome. He was voiced by Nick Chinlund. Quan Chi also had substantial guest appearances on Mortal Kombat: Conquest, in which he is played by Adoni Maropis, and mostly inspired by his Mythologies ''incarnation. A dominant presence in the Netherrealm, he sought to disgrace Kung Lao and claim his soul on his own terms. Quan Chi was also approached by Shang Tsung to combine their sorcery in a brief alliance to end the monk's life in a hellish parallel universe. When Shang Tsung turned renegade, Shao Kahn employed Quan Chi to eliminate him. Although a fierce battle occurred between the two sorcerers, neither was victorious. Quan Chi also employed three female Netherrealm assassins, undead souls encased in living flesh named Siann, Mika and Sora. The three girls were often sent to do his bidding in Earthrealm when the sorcerer was not capable of directly interfering. Although they used their prized beauty and deadly fighting skills to their advantage, none were successful in slaying Kung Lao, his friends, or other enemies of Quan Chi. He usually mistreated the three girls, but Mika in particular looked like she had feelings for him in one episode and he seemed to return those feelings. In the series finale, Quan Chi is sealed in the Cobalt Mines of Shokan's cobalt by Shao Kahn's rampaging Shadow Priests. The mineral nullified his powers, and he is slain. Character development In a conceptual art piece for Quan Chi's ''Deadly Alliance look, he is seen holding a staff with a grotesque head at the end, which is able to spew green mist and dozens of flies from its mouth. This "living weapon" was elaborated on, and became its own character, Drahmin. Curiously, Quan Chi returns in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon with his outfit from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance with amulet in hand, even though Onaga claimed it from him in the opening of Mortal Kombat: Deception, and Shinnok has it as a weapon called Amulet Staff. This may simply be the result of his character model being recycled from Deadly Alliance, or perhaps he wears another fake amulet for the purpose of looking more powerful to others. Game information In Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, as well as in Armageddon's Konquest mode, Quan Chi is served by three assassins: Sareena, Kia, and Jataaka. At some time, Ashrah also served as one of Quan Chi's assassins. But like Sareena, she would turn against him. He was the first non-Shokan character to use a teleport-stomp attack. Quan Chi appears in Deception's Konquest mode, in which the player must fight him as Scorpion. The model is taken from Deadly Alliance, with the Amulet of Shinnok on his belt replaced by a yin-yang symbol, and he borrows his two original hand-to-hand stances from Havik (Tang Soo Do) and Dairou (Escrima) respectively. His weapon stance, however, is replaced by a single Broadsword (based on Dairou's Autumn Dao) since no character in Deception uses dual swords. There is a scene at the end of Shaolin Monks where Quan Chi takes Shinnok's amulet from Shao Kahn's remains. This amulet is believed to be the fake one of which Shinnok gained possession once again in Mortal Kombat 4, as Quan Chi already had the real amulet since Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. Quotes Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero *''"Greetings, I see the ninja has been successful in retrieving my map... as I have foreseen."'' *''"Ah yes, your Japanese counterpart. How unfortunate that you happened upon him in your battle with those pesky Shaolin monks."'' *''"Well... I've also retained Scorpion's services. In case you failed, I needed some assurance."'' *''"Oh yes, I almost forgot... The bones of your arch nemesis, and leader of Scorpion's ninja clan."'' *''"And I've personally made certain that every last remnant of their clan has been eliminated... forever.'' *''"This map you stole... it shows the way to a temple which predates man's recorded history on earth. For thousands of years, the Temple of Elements has been hidden in what are now known as the Himalayan Mountains of Nepal. This map is the only evidence of its existence."'' *''"A small amulet... worthless to you, but... let's just say it has great sentimental value to me."'' *''"I cannot enter the temple until the four elements within its walls have been defeated. And I am not on the best of terms with the gods of your realm... especially your god of thunder."'' *''"They are the four elements which compromise the very existence of your realm... They are Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. With your mastery of the element of cold, you have an advantage that no other human has... and that is the ability to defeat the elements. I have foreseen this."'' *''"Do not question me Sareena and more importantly do not fail me! We have toyed with the ninja long enough."'' *''"Welcome to my home, Sub-Zero. If you are still looking for the amulet, you will find it at the pyramid's apex, around Shinnok's neck. You've arrived a little late."'' *''"Don't you realize why Raiden sent you? The Netherrealm is a place for evil beings. You could not exist here unless you were tainted with evil. You belong here. Join my brothers of the shadow, and worship our lord Shinnok."'' *''"Then so it shall be, ninja."'' Mortal Kombat 4 * "Well done, Sub-Zero. Like your brother before you, you have served my purposes well." * "I am the one you seek. To defeat my nemesis, Sub-Zero, I need the power of a specter. You've done my bidding well, Scorpion. But now I shall return you to the Netherrealm." * "My...existence?!" * "If it weren't for me, you would still be a tortured soul. Rotting in the pits of the Netherrealm!" * "I do more than question you Shinnok. I challenge you!" * "Your powers are useless against me!" * "I am in possession of your once sacred amulet. Years ago, I delivered to you an exact duplicates while I retained the original. I even fooled Raiden. Now I am Ruler Supreme and you, Elder God, are finished!" * "Scorpion agreed to fight for us in exchange for freedom from the Netherrealm. A deal I had no intention of fulfilling. By killing him, you saved us the trouble. Both you and Scorpion were pawns for Shinnok." * "Scorpion! NOOOO!!!" ''(Before Scorpion killed him in Sub-Zero's ending) Mortal Kombat: Deception *''No! This cannot be! (Upon seeing Onaga return) *''What are you doing?!'' (To Raiden, while struggling to stop Onaga from advancing) Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *''"...And that is why we must put our differences aside and join forces!"'' *''"Shang Tsung... Shao Kahn... Onaga... my comrades. We are all treacherous by nature and betrayal is to be expected. But if we do not stand together, at least initially, it could mean the end of Darkness."'' Mortal Kombat (2011) *''"You will serve me in the Netherrealm."'' (Quan Chi's character intro) *''"Restraint, Scorpion."'' (When Scorpion demands Shang Tsung let him fight Sub-Zero) *''"This is your retribution? Scorpion, kill him."'' (Ordering Scorpion to kill the Elder Sub-Zero, Bi-Han) *''"Have you forgotten?"'' (Showing Scorpion a false vision of Sub-Zero killing his family) *''"No Earthrealm boy can stop this Deadly Alliance."'' (To Kung Lao when partnered up with Shang Tsung) *''"There may yet be an alternative, Emperor. Invasion."'' *''"Have you considered why your wife and empress chose to betray you in this particular fashion?"'' *''"She realized that the safeguards afforded by the Elder Gods through Mortal Kombat are but fiction. She sacrificed herself to give Earthrealm protection the Elder Gods could not. So Earthrealm could not suffer as had Edenia."'' (Discussing Sindel with Shao Kahn) *''"I have mastered the spells necessary for her resurrection. Her ward will be nullified. And with it, the barrier that prevents your entry into Earthrealm."'' *''"I will return her to you, of course. You will find her much more... cooperative."'' (to Shao Kahn, about Sindel) *''"Shao Kahn looks forward to your return."'' (To the resurrected Sindel) *''"The invasion of Earthrealm can now begin."'' *''"Earthrealm's fate is sealed, Nightwolf!"'' *''"Losing the battle, are you?"'' (to Raiden) *''"You lie poorly, Raiden. Earthrealm's defenses are overwhelmed. You have mere hours."'' (to Raiden) *''(Maniacal laughing) "You are cavalier with other men's souls."'' (After Raiden offers him the souls of fallen Earthrealm warriors in exchange for his help) *''"How noble, Raiden. Yet utterly pointless."'' (in response to Raiden offering his own soul) *''"You see, their souls are already mine. Shao Kahn's payment for Netherrealm's allegiance."'' (Revealing to Raiden undead versions of the fallen heroes) *''"Earthrealm has lost, Raiden. Now so shall you. Finish him."'' (Ordering the enslaved Earthrealm warriors to kill Raiden) *''"Shao Kahn's victory is nearly complete. Soon he will arrive in Earthrealm."'' (After Raiden has defeated the resurrected warriors) *''"The Elder Gods are toothless. Your world is near destruction, yet they do not act."'' *''"Your plan worked to perfection, Lord Shinnok."'' (After Shao Kahn's death) *''"Yet the Thunder God still lives."'' (to Shinnok) Mortal Kombat X *''"I have no need for your soldiers. But you and Mister Cage will serve me well..."'' *''"Once you are dead."'' *''"You cannot save him."'' *''"You're weak Thunder God. Johnny Cage is mine."'' *''"Jax, there is no need for hostility -"'' (said as Jax interrupts him mid-sentence with an uppercut) *''"The Lin Kuei need to abide by their agreements, Sektor. The Grandmaster gave Shinnok his word."'' *''"Payment is due. I exterminated the Shirai Ryu as promised."'' *''"I created Scorpion from Hasashi's soul after he died. We observed the agreement."'' *''"Your family...I..."'' Trivia In General *His first appearance was in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm before his inclusion in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, his first appearance in a Mortal Kombat video game. *Ed Boon's favorite and least favorite Fatalities both come from Quan Chi (The Leg Rip and the Neck Stretch, respectively). ** In two similar Top 10 lists hosted by Screwattack.com, Ed Boon's favorite and least favorite Fatalities repectively appears as #9 for the Top Fatalities due to its brutal nature and #6 for the Worst Fatalities due to its ridiculous nature and lack of blood. *Richard Divizio, the actor who portrayed Quan Chi in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, stated his favorite role that he played in the series was Quan Chi during an interview for the character's bio kard in Deception. **In Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, a blooper video of Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero featuring his actor can be seen. In the video, he made or was involved with making the second highest amount of unintended mistakes; although due to his actor making fun of his own mistakes, is seen making the most mistakes overall. *According to Armageddon's Konquest story, Quan Chi was the one who suggested that Onaga, Shang Tsung, and Shao Kahn team up, arguing that it would be necessary to defeat the Forces of Light. However, he was actually working under the direction of Shinnok, to lead the other villains to the spot where Armageddon was supposed to take place. *Despite being described as a native of the Netherrealm, Quan Chi's powers of sorcery are in fact weakened whenever he is present there, to the point he is virtually helpless to defend himself against attackers. However, the 2011 reboot contradicts with this as he was able to demonstrate enough power to control the souls of fallen Earthrealm warriors within the Netherrealm. *While not expressly stated in the games, Quan Chi's in-game voice sounds very similar to the announcer from Deadly Alliance on. If they are indeed the same person, this would be the same as Shao Kahn in MKII and MK3 being the announcer and final boss of both games (As while Quan Chi was one of the final bosses in Deadly Alliance, he was replaced by Onaga and Blaze in Deception and Armageddon, respectively, and in fact was assumed dead at the beginning of Deception, preventing him from being the commentator). However, it is also disputed that the announcer from Deception and Armageddon is indeed Onaga because of the difference between the Deadly Alliance and Deception/''Armageddon'' announcer voice. Alternately, the announcer could be one of the Elder Gods, since the opening monologue in Deadly Alliance's Konquest mode is the announcer's voice and implies a mentor relationship, which is in stark contrast to Quan Chi's villainous nature. *Quan Chi is featured on Johnny Cage's movie poster as an antagonist during Cage's ending in Deadly Alliance. *Quan Chi appears to be at least partially tied to the Sub-Zero brothers in some way, as his first video game appearance was in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero where he interacts with Bi-Han, and in MK 2011, where he is the only character alongside Cyber Sub-Zero that is unlockable. *Quan Chi's alternate costume in Deadly Alliance and Armageddon is a modified version of his appearance in MK4, said to be "worn on formal occasions". Many of the details of the design were simplified, and the Yin Yang seal on his chest is replaced with Shinnok's amulet. Quan Chi also retains the Dragon King inscription tattoos on his head. *He is the only character to make an appearance in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks who wasn't introduced until Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. *Quan Chi was originally intended to be a playable character in Deception, he was illustrated in a sketch from the Blood Beetles and his stage is playable in Deception (with Stage Deathtrap included). *Along with Blaze, Frost, Kenshi, and Kitana, he is one of the few characters in Deadly Alliance to be seen performing a kata. *The difference between Quan Chi's and Shang Tsung's creations is that Quan Chi resurrects fallen warriors (e.g. Scorpion) and Shang Tsung uses different components to create new warriors (e.g. Lost Souls forming Ermac). *Quan Chi's appearances in some of his endings along with the endings of several other characters has him being in control of an army or realm. This could imply that Quan Chi has a desire to control or rule as a sign of power. *Quan Chi's amulet appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us. You'll find it in the Metropolis Museum arena to the left. **Also, he is mentioned several times in Scorpion's S.T.A.R. Labs Missions. *Necro from Street Fighter series Have strong resemblance to Quan Chi,They're both for Skin Color, & Specially They are Both Baldness.Necro's Markings (Tattoo) are also strong resemble to Quan Chi's Markings. Mortal Kombat 4 *Has the same fighting stance as Shinnok. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance *The boss of the game along with Shang Tsung. *Has the same voice actor as Hsu Hao, Shang Tsung, and Kenshi. *Possibly the announcer of the game. *This is the only game in which Quan Chi does not have his Leg Rip Fatality. Mortal Kombat: Deception *One of the characters seen trapped in a cell in the Dark Prison stage. *His Tang Soo Doo fighting style was borrowed by Havik. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *Has the same weapon attacks as Daegon. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe *He was originally intended to be a playable character for the DLC of Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, along with DC's Harley Quinn, but these plans were cancelled after Midway's bankruptcy. Mortal Kombat (2011) *He is unlocked by completing Story Mode. *He is one of the two characters who grant an achievement for unlocking them, the other being Cyber Sub-Zero, with the achievements being "Quan-Tease" and "Kold Fusion" respectively. *During Kung Lao's chapter, the player had to fight both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. Shortly before the fight starts, Quan Chi says "No Earthrealm boy can stop this Deadly Alliance". This was most likely a reference to the real Deadly Alliance that was formed by Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in the original timeline. *His On Your Knees Fatality initially belonged to Scorpion, but was given to Quan Chi in the later stages of development. *He still has the Dragon King inscriptions in his body, despite not having found them yet. This is either an oversight (unlikely) or possibly retconned to already being on his body. This assumes that the tattoos now have nothing to do with Onaga. *He also is wearing the Amulet on his belt. While he did possess it during this time, it seems odd he would wear it so openly, even in the sight of Shinnok (This may not be the real Amulet, or at least Shinnok believes it to be a fake). *In Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode, on Kabal's chapter (13), when Shao Kahn orders Quan Chi to seal the portal, he does it with the words "propinquus" which is the Latin word to "close" or "close yourself". **This might imply that Quan Chi's magic spells are pronounced in latin. *His alternate costume was taken directly from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance concept art, even the in-game concept is from Deadly Alliance. *In MK 2011, Quan Chi is one of the few characters, along with Sindel, Jax, and Jade whose X-Ray Move does not make the opponent bleed. *Along with Nightwolf, Sonya, and Kabal, Quan Chi never appears in Mortal Kombat (2011)'s Story Mode in his alternate costume. *In every game except MK 2011, Quan Chi used two hands to fire his Green Flaming Skull, whereas in MK 2011, he only uses one hand. *Quan Chi in the alternative timeline has taken some of Shang Tsung's roles, such as resurrecting Sindel and requesting an invasion of Earthrealm. *Quan Chi, alongside Skarlet and Kenshi, is the only character from MK 2011 to have made his first appearance after the original trilogy that MK 2011 is based on, and is the only one who is not DLC, making his first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. In Mortal Kombat X *Quan Chi now fires his Green Skull from his head instead of from his hands, marking the first time that Quan Chi doesn't use his hands at all for one of his most signature special moves. *Quan Chi also appears to be a lot taller than in MK9, as in some shots for his reveal trailer, he appears to be at least six inches taller than Kano, whereas in MK9, they were about the same height. References de:Quan Chi es:Quan Chi ru:Куан Чи pt:Quan Chi Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Brotherhood of Shadow Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Defenders of The Realm Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Mortal Kombat: Conquest Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters